castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Kid Dracula (character)
is a parody of Dracula's son. According to the instruction booklets, he is 10,009 years old and son of the "same Dracula from Akumajō Densetsu".Akumajō Special: Boku Dracula-kun instruction booklet. He is the main protagonist and playable character in the games Akumajō Special: Boku Dracula-kun for the Famicom/mobile phones, and Kid Dracula for the Game Boy. In Castlevania Judgment there is a reference about the Time Reaper being sent from 10,000 years in the future, a nod to Kid Dracula's age. __TOC__ Identity and speculation It is speculated that Kid Dracula is really a super-deformed version of Alucard, although this is not known for sure. However, the references from the Time Reaper in Castlevania Judgment about Galamoth existing 10,000 years in the future may imply that the games take place far in the future. This would fit with the existence of futuristic locations and items in the Boku Dracula-kun games, such as the Statue of Liberty, lasers and robots. However, it should be noted that both games are spinoffs of the Castlevania series, and as such, it is debatable if the events portrayed in them form part of the established canon. In the Super Famicom port of Gokujō Parodius! (and later in Jikkyō Oshaberi Parodius), two Castlevania-related characters appear: Dracula-kun and Kid Dracula. The relation between both has never been officially stated, although according to their descriptions it is quite possible both characters are the same, with Kid Dracula being the 9 years old son of Dracula who enters a 1,000 years slumber, and Dracula-kun being the same character in the future after waking up. In any case, the inclusion of Kid Dracula to that game was most likely merely to provide an alternate version of the same character for the second player to control. It is worth mentioning that the original Japanese name of the character is "Dracula-kun" and that he was renamed as "Kid Dracula" in the localized version of the Game Boy game Kid Dracula. Gokujō Parodius! went one step further and actually named the second player character as "Kid Dracula" (or "Kid-D") in Japan. For all means and purposes both characters look and behave almost the same, only having subtle differences such as their color scheme. Other appearances *A Kid Dracula manga appears in Famicom 4-Panel-Comic Kingdom Vol.2. *Kid Dracula appears as a secret item in the game The Legend of the Mystical Ninja for the Super Nintendo Entertainment System and Game Boy Advance. *Kid Dracula and Dracula-kun appear in the Super Famicom port of Gokujō Parodius! as selectable characters. *Kid Dracula and Dracula-kun appear as hidden selectable characters in the game's sequel Jikkyō Oshaberi Parodius ~ forever with me ~, the PlayStation and Sega Saturn port of the original Super Famicom game, Jikkyō Oshaberi Parodius. *Kid Dracula makes a brief cameo in the interactive multimedia game TwinBee PARADISE in Donburi Island. *Kid Dracula appears in the medal games Wai Wai Poker, Wai Wai Bingo and Wai Wai Jockey. *He makes a cameo appearance in New International Track & Field for the Nintendo DS as an inflated float. Trivia * In one part of the August 8, 2018 Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Nintendo Direct, a silhouette can briefly be seen on an illuminated wall of Dracula's Castle which strongly resembles Kid Dracula, hinting on his appearance in the game in some form. References External links * es:Kid Dracula (personaje) Category:Dhampirs Category:Dracula Category:Dracula Relatives Category:Male Characters Category:Boku Dracula-kun Characters Category:Kid Dracula Characters